


Not Alone

by killerweasel



Series: Come As You Are [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Wing Grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Dagon will never be alone.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Dagon (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Come As You Are [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1443772
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Not Alone

Title: Not Alone  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Beelzebub/Gabriel, Beelzebub/Dagon  
Word Count: 651  
Rating: G  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: Dagon will never be alone.

Beelzebub yanked out the weed, swearing under her breath. Crowley had said how relaxing gardening was, but had failed to mention it could also be a royal pain in the ass to keep it looking nice. She grabbed another weed and was about to pull it out when she felt a familiar demonic presence behind her. She sat up, wiping the dirt from her hands onto the grass. "Hello, Dagon."

Dagon sat down on the grass next to Beelzebub. She drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped an arm around them. "You garden now?"

"Crowley showed me how. It can be very relaxing." She turned her head, looking Dagon over. "Your wings need to be groomed. That right one is bothering you again. I can see it on your face. Would you like me to do it?"

With a flex of her shoulders, Dagon brought her wings out. The right one was slightly twisted, a very old injury caused by her Fall. She'd landed on her wing and no matter how many healing sessions she had gone through, it had never healed properly. Beelzebub was the only one who had ever seen her wings and the only one she trusted to groom them.

Dagon relaxed as Beelzebub began to groom her wings. It was a wonderful, familiar touch, and hadn't happened in a very long time. The garden was peaceful, the sounds of the birds and insects were almost heavenly, and the feel of Beelzebub's fingers made all the tension drain from Dagon's body. She moaned softly as a particularly sore spot was given some relief.

"You know you don't have to go back there." Beelzebub straightened out a couple of feathers before gently removing a broken one. "You could stay on the surface. All the rules have changed."

"At least you could pass for human." Dagon shivered as Beelzebub's fingers tightened around the base of her left wing. "I've got scales, two double rows of jagged teeth, and my eyes are unnerving."

"Your eyes are part of who you are." Beelzebub had always liked Dagon's eyes. "I think, should you stay up here, you'll change a little. I know I'm different. I don't need to add a glamour to my face now. For the first time since I Fell, I've been healing. Gabriel's not the same either. And we're _happy_."

"My Lo-, my Pri-, Beelzebub, you have Gabriel. Crowley has his angel. I have no one." Dagon's voice was so soft Beelzebub had to strain her ears to hear it. "If I was to stay, I would be alone."

"You will never be alone so long as I am here, Dagon." Beelzebub rested her chin on Dagon's shoulder. "And we have a guest room."

"Does Gabriel know about us?" Dagon closed her eyes. "It's been a while. I don't want what we had or have to get in the way. He saved your life and I can feel the love radiating out of both of you when you're in the same room together. Not lust, but real love."

"Dagon, can you feel anything right now?" Beelzebub smiled as Dagon's eyes popped open in surprise. "That's not for him, that's for you. And I can feel it from you too."

"Oh!" Dagon's wings vanished as she turned to face Beelzebub. "How is this going to work?"

Beelzebub shrugged. "I think we'll take it slowly, all three of us, and go from there. It'll either work or it won't, and even if it doesn't... well, we'll figure something out. Okay?"

Something crossed over Dagon's face and she leaned forward, dropping a kiss on Beelzebub's forehead. Then she wrapped her hand around the back of Beelzebub's neck, and kissed her lips until air would have become a serious factor if they'd needed to breathe. When she pulled away, they were both grinning.

"So, you want to show me this guest room?"


End file.
